A scanner is a device used to create a digital image from a printed page, or from a 3-dimensional object, placed on a scanning bed. There are many types of scanners, for example sheet feed scanners, flatbed scanners, stand-alone scanners and scanners integrated into multifunctional printers (MFPs).